vocês me mereçem mais do que eu mereço vocês
by Sophie-sama
Summary: kagome,inuyasha e sesshoumaru se conheçem desde criança, ela nunca mais viu sesshoumaru, um reencontro, um songfic com a música because i am a girl, diferente de qualquer outra, acreditem, sakura-princesa!


Fofuxos!

Eu não agüentei, fiz outra songfic!

Essa é mto diferente de qualquer outra q já tenham lido, tenham certeza, tem os casais q eu amo sess kag e inu kag quem vencerá? Só o final podes lhe dizer.

0o0o0o0o

_Dodeche ar suga obso namjadurui maum_

_wonhar ten onjego da juni ije tonande_

_ironjog choumirago nonun thugbyorhadanun_

_gu marur midosso negen hengbogiosso_

**Eu simplesmente não consigo entender os corações dos**

**homens **

**Eles te dizem que te querem e depois te deixam**

**Esta é a primeira vez, você é especial **

**Eu acreditei nessas palavras e fiquei tão feliz**

A menina entrou na casa gritando.

- inuyasha!

Ela não o encontrara, resolveu continuar procurando pelos quartos e disse.

- inuyasha!

Logo entrou no quarto dele e o viu no computador jogando um daqueles jogos que ela tanto odiava, fez cara de emburrada e disse.

- inu vamos brincar na neve!

Ele não falou nada, a ignorou completamente, ela ficou com o semblante triste, então ouviu.

- ele não vai sair daí enquanto não vencer este jogo menina.

Ela se virou e se deparou com um garoto de aproximadamente doze anos, ela tinha nove, sorriu e disse.

- então você brinca?

- estou estudando.

Ele saiu e se dirigiu ao seu quarto ela o seguiu e disse.

- quem é você?

- o irmão dele.

- o tal de sesshamari?

Ele ficou sério e olhou para ela, a garota olhava para o outro que mexia no computador, sesshoumaru revirou os olhos e falou.

- por que não brinca com ele?

- por que esses jogos são infantis demais!

Ele não conseguiu segurar e riu um pouco, e ela disse com raiva.

- o que foi?

Ele sorriu e disse.

- você, uma criança dizendo que são infantis demais, faça-me o favor.

- qual?

_marur haji guresso nega shirhojyoda go_

_nunchiga obnun nan nur bochegiman hesso_

_norur yoghamyonsodo manhi guriurgoya_

_sarangi jonbuin nanun yojainika_

**Você deveria ter me dito que não gostava mais de mim **

**Mas não pude ver isto e você apenas me apressou **

**Embora eu xingarei você eu ainda sentirei a sua falta**

**Como sou uma garota, a quem o amor é tudo**

Ele não entendeu e disse.

- o que?

- me pediu para fazer um favor qual?

Ele sorriu, ela era muito ingênua, ele disse.

- quero que não me atrapalhe.

- isso eu não posso fazer.

- por que?

Ele não entendia mesmo ela, ela apenas disse.

- por que uma vez o inu disse que tudo te atrapalha, eu teria que morrer e isso acho que você não vai querer.

Ele sentou-se à mesa e disse.

- faça o que quiser.

A garota sorriu se aproximou dele lentamente e falou.

- o que eu quiser?

Ele se virou para ela e disse.

- hum.

- e se eu quiser te dar um beijo?

O garoto se assustou e sem querer corou um pouco, ele apenas a abaixou o olhar, ela sorriu e disse.

- você fica mais bonito que o inu corado!

Ele olhou para ela, mas corado ainda e ela disse.

- talvez por que você não fica vermelho nunca e talvez por que eu sei lá.

Ele riu um pouco, ele fechou os olhos e começou a pensar, então sentiu algo roçando levemente em seus lábios, eram os lábios de kagome, quando abriu os olhos viu kagome na sua frente corada, então ouviram.

- kagome? Sesshoumaru?

_modungor swibge da jumyon gumbang shirhjungnenunge_

_namjara durosso thollin mar gathjin anha_

_dashinun sogji anhuri maum mogo bojiman_

_todashi sarange munojinunge yoja ya_

**Ouvi dizer que se você desiste das coisas muito**

**facilmente **

**Para um homem, ele se entediará com você **

**Eu não acho que isto seja errado**

**Uma garota diz que nunca será enganada novamente **

**Mas ela se apaixonará novamente**

A voz saiu tremula, ambos olharam e viram inuyasha confuso e kagome correu para abraçá-lo mais ele se afastou e ela disse.

- o que foi inu?

- por que você o beijou?

- oras por que eu quis.

- eu só vou brincar um pouco no computador e .

- E NADA! VOCÊ TÁ NESSE COMPUTADOR DESDE ONTEM! VOCÊ NÃO DORMIU INU!

Inuyasha não sabia o que dizer e kagome disse.

- além do mais você sabe que eu gosto é de você.

Aquilo de certa forma fez sesshoumaru ficar triste...

_marur haji guresso nega shirhojyodago_

_nunchiga obnun nan nur boche giman hesso_

_norur yoghamyonsodo manhi guriurgoya_

_sarangi jonbuin nanun yojainik_

**Você deveria ter me dito que não gostava mais de mim **

**Mas não pude ver isto e Você apenas me apressou **

**Embora eu xingarei você eu ainda sentirei a sua falta**

**Como sou uma garota, a quem o amor é tudo**

Seis anos depois...

Kagome tinha quinze anos agora, inuyasha dezesseis e sesshoumaru dezoito, sesshoumaru já trabalhava na empresa do pai, fazia faculdade e quase nunca parava em casa, foi em um dia...

narration _Onur urin heojyosso budi hengbogharago_

_noboda johun sarammannagir barandago_

_nodo darun namjarang togathe nar saranghanda go_

_marhanten onjego_

_sorjighi na nega jar doenungo shirho_

_naboda yepun yoja manna hengboghage jar sarmyon_

_otohge_

_guroda nar jongmar ijoborimyon otohge_

_nan irohge himdunde himduro juggenunde_

_ajigdo nor nomu saranghanunde_

**[Narracao **

**Ei, querido **

**A dor não é o suficiente para descrever **

**Como me sinto, éramos tão felizes juntos**

**Mas agora sei que tenho sido cega **

**Você me disse que nunca iria me desapontar **

**Sempre que precisasse de você, você sempre estaria**

**aqui **

**Eu consigo perdoar mas não consigo esquecer **

**Embora você tenha me magoado**

**Eu ainda te amo **

**Eu ainda te amo **

Kagome havia acabado de entrar na casa dos taishou( eu disse casa, desculpe mansão) e saiu gritando.

- inu!

Será que ele tava naquele computador? Pois é desde os dez anos ele não mudou nada, bom, mudou sim, ela começou a subir as escadarias da mansão quando ouviu uma voz familiar.

"_não a gente não pode fechar contrato com eles Luisa, isso não vai dar certo, eu sei, sim, tchau"_

Ela seguiu a voz e acabou em um quarto, a porta estava aberta e ela pode ver quem estava lá, seu coração acelerou, era...

-se-se...shou...maru

Ele a olhou, seu olhar mudou, de frio se tornou surpreso, feliz, um leve sorriso lhe veio aos lábios, quando ele disse.

-Ka...go...me.

Ela ia dizer algo mais ele foi até ela a segurou pela cintura e a virou( ficou ela segurando no pescoço dele e ele segurando ela pelas costas para não cair) e a beijou, com todo desejo, paixão, quando eles se separaram sem fôlego e ela ficou de pé na frente dele, e eles ouviram.

- kagome? Sesshoumaru?

Kagome se vira e vê inuyasha e diz.

- de novo não.

- posso saber o que está acontecendo aqui?

- ele me beijou.

Ela aponta para sesshoumaru que diz.

- mais você correspondeu.

- é por que sonhei que estava beijando o inu querido.

Sesshoumaru ficou vermelho de raiva e inuyasha começou a rir e disse.

- sério?

- por isso eu achei que o beijo tava ruim.

Inuyasha riu mais e sesshoumaru disse.

- idiotas.

- patético.

Ele a olhou surpreso, era ele que falava assim, abriu a boca mais nenhuma palavra lhe saía, inuyasha viu o olhar de sesshoumaru para kagome, agora este percorria o corpo da garota, como havia mudado e inuyasha diz.

- vamos kagome,

Ele a pega pela mão e começa a puxá-la, ela olha para trás e sorri para sesshoumaru...

_sarangur wihesoramyon modun da har su inun_

_yojaui chaghan bonnungur iyong hajinun marajwo_

_hanyojaro theona sarangbadgo sanunge_

_irohge himdurgo oryourjur mollasso_

**Não se aproveite da vontade de uma garota que quer**

**fazer qualquer coisa por amor **

**E do seu instinto carinhoso**

**Eu não sabia que nascer garota e ser amada era tão**

**duro**

**Embora eu xingarei você eu ainda sentirei a sua falta**

Haviam se passado dias, sesshoumaru ficava mais em casa, kagome ficava mais na casa de inuyasha, inuyasha só olhava o jeito como se olhavam, se bem que teve um dia que kagome chegou na casa e foi para o quarto de inuyasha, na hora que abriu a porta viu inuyasha e uma outra garota, kikyou, se beijando, saiu correndo, mais bateu em alguém, esse alguém era sesshoumaru que a abraçou quando viu as lágrimas da garota e disse.

- ele não merece suas lágrimas.

Desde esse dia kagome e sesshoumaru andavam sempre juntos, mais um dia, kagome e sesshoumaru andavam na rua, estavam atravessando a rua, inuyasha e kikyou do outro lado, um carro descontrolado ia atropelar sesshoumaru, tudo o que ele pôde ver foi kagome caída no chão totalmente machucada, quase morrendo, tudo o que ele e inuyasha ouviram foi um sussurro antes dela morrer.

- aishiteru... sesshy e inu.

_norur yoghamyonsodo manhi guriurgoya_

_sarangi jonbuin nanun yojainika norur yoghamyonsodo_

_manhi guriurgoya_

_sarangi jonbuin nanun yojainika_

**Você deveria ter me dito que não gostava mais de mim **

**Mas não pude ver isto e Você apenas me apressou **

**Embora eu xingarei você eu ainda sentirei a sua falta**

**Como sou uma garota, a quem o amor é tudo**

0o0o0o

Como percebem essa songfic mostra q a kagome não sabia direito seus sentimentos pelos dois, e amava os dois, com todas as suas forças, e para nenhum deles morrer...

Ela morreu... Por eles.

Mandem reviews onegai.

Sakura-princesa.


End file.
